<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retribution Part 3 by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259682">Retribution Part 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Retribution [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rape, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The General returns</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Retribution [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retribution Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are B.A. and Frankie?" asked Hannibal as he entered the house at Langley.</p>
<p>"They're in California.  Frankie wanted to see his father and as I had nothing for you, I allowed them to go," answered Stockwell.  "Why are you here?  I thought you said you would not leave Murdock alone at the ranch?"</p>
<p>"Face is with him."</p>
<p>"I thought Murdock tried to kill him.  Leaving them alone seems a strange move."</p>
<p>"So you have been keeping an eye on us."</p>
<p>"Of course," smiled Stockwell.  "Now you haven't told me why you are here."</p>
<p>"I want everything you've got on Van Chen."</p>
<p>Stockwell smiled again, "I was beginning to wonder when you would ask me for that."  Then he opened up a video screen.  A picture of Van Chen came up on the screen and he gave the available data they had on him.  "He is still very much alive, Colonel.  And it is true that no prisoner ever escaped from him alive.  He is the ultimate sadist, that's why they use him as an interrogator.  He'd stop at nothing to get what he wants.  And he has strange sexual appetites.  In women, he likes only blondes and of course, he does not just enjoy their company, but rapes them.  He has been known to have raped about forty women, a third of these he has also killed, though no absolute proof against him has ever been used.  Nor have any charges ever been brought against him.  He also likes young boys and again they have been rape victims and some he has killed.  And finally men, most particularly American men.  He was notorious during the war where he was a Lieutenant at one of the prison camps, before he got his own command.  That is why we also have a large file on him. Other prisoners made reports about him.  He would induce some young soldier into believing he would save him in return for sex, but when he tired of that one, he would kill him and find another.  Then at his own command, every American prisoner was used and killed by him."</p>
<p>The Colonel had gone quiet during that.</p>
<p>"You said until now only one of these men survived."</p>
<p>"Yes, from the first camp, one of them did live, but he killed himself on return to America, apparently because he found himself impotent with women.  Though it was a murder-suicide too.  He killed his male partner, then himself and left a note explaining why."</p>
<p>"Where is Van Chen now?"</p>
<p>"That we cannot find out, Colonel.  If you were entertaining thoughts of going after him, I would forget it if I were you."</p>
<p>"That bastard deserves to die."</p>
<p>"On that I would agree, but you can't go back there again.  We were lucky the Vietnamese Government knows nothing of what happened.  And the reason you went there in the first place no longer exists.  When Murdock was captured it had to be abandoned."</p>
<p>"I'd still love to get my hands on that bastard and teach him what suffering is."</p>
<p>"Would you really, Colonel Smith?" came a new voice from behind them.</p>
<p>They turned to find themselves facing General Van Chen holding an automatic rifle on them.  There was no chance of escape.<br/>"You are General Hunt Stockwell."  Van Chen began more to himself, "Where are the others?  B.A. and Frankie Santana?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you like to know," sneered the Colonel.</p>
<p>Van Chen saw Stockwell looking about, "If you're counting on your security turning up, I wouldn't.  They have been disposed of.  Now, I have a car waiting outside.  You will drive us all to the ranch, Colonel Smith.  I have a great deal of unfinished business to do.  It does not matter that your other friends are not here, I'm not concerned with them.  I only want you two, your friend Peck and of course, my dear Murdock too.  I would cooperate, Colonel, General, you know I would not hesitate to kill either of you."</p>
<p>They had looked to each other in surprise that Van Chen already knew about the ranch, and they also knew he would kill them.  Stockwell obeyed more easily than Hannibal.</p>
<p>"Now Colonel Smith, you know I know about the ranch, so you either die here or you join the rest of us.  It's up to you and don't try anything.  I feel I know you very well, Murdock told me all about you, in great detail."</p>
<p>Hannibal followed Stockwell out to the car and got in, Van Chen did not relax his aim for a second, even as he got in the back seat.</p>
<p>"Now, drive and don't stop for anything but red lights, General."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Face saw the car coming up the driveway and thought gladly of Hannibal getting back.  Murdock had gone quiet and yet restless and he still made Face feel uneasy.</p>
<p>He went to the door to greet him, then he saw the gun trained on Hannibal and Stockwell.</p>
<p>"Who's the creep with the gun?" he asked putting his own hands up.</p>
<p>"Face, this is the bastard."</p>
<p>"General Van Chen!"</p>
<p>"Glad to meet you, Templeton Peck.  Murdock was right, you are indeed a handsome man.  Now please come out and join us, we're going to the barn," said Van Chen.</p>
<p>"General, will you please use those chains there to secure the Colonel and the Lieutenant to those beams," he continued once they were there.<br/>	Stockwell obeyed, all three could see no chance of jumping Van Chen and surviving, the gun would cut them down long before they reached him.</p>
<p>Face and Hannibal were secured by Stockwell and he wondered just how Van Chen planned to get him.  "Doesn't this leave you in a dilemma?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Certainly not, my dear General.  Lie down, face down, please."</p>
<p>Stockwell obeyed again, afterall, he valued his life.</p>
<p>Van Chen came over and placed the gun at Stockwell's head as he placed a foot firmly on his back, knelt, took Stockwell's left arm with his free hand which also manipulated a pair of cuffs onto his wrist then his other arm, until Stockwell was secured.  Keeping hold of the cuffs he took Stockwell to the third beam and chained him to it.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Van Chen?" asked Hannibal.</p>
<p>Van Chen laughed, "No prisoner has ever escaped from me.  I want Murdock back.  I wasn't finished with him and he did give me so much pleasure."  Van Chen moved down to Face, "Though I can see I might have much more fun now."</p>
<p>Face cringed at the thoughts Van Chen inspired and his laugh chilled him to the bone, he could see how it haunted Murdock.</p>
<p>"We shall all wait for my prisoner to come back to me, then I shall have my retribution.  Upon him and upon those that took him from me.  Now Colonel Smith, it won't be me learning what suffering is, it will be you who will learn.  And don't worry, you won't miss a thing, you shall all watch," he laughed.</p>
<p>Murdock walked into the barn and saw the three chained to the beams, he also heard the click of a gun behind him and realized he had walked right into a trap.  He did not turn around, a sick ache inside told him who was there.</p>
<p>"General, let my friends go.  I will do anything if you set them free, please.  I will beg you, I'll do whatever you ask, willingly.  Just let them go," pleaded Murdock.</p>
<p>"Oh no, Murdock, I can't do that.  They took you from me, for that they must pay.  And they are my prisoners now, no one escapes from me, you should know that, now.  And now you must also pay for this escape, for deserting me.  I never give up Murdock, never.  Now down on your knees, scum, and be as you should before me, address me properly!" demanded Van Chen.</p>
<p>Murdock stood very still, he could not do this in front of the Colonel and Face, and definitely not in front of Stockwell.  He turned angrily on Van Chen.</p>
<p>Van Chen pointed the gun directly between Murdock's eyes, but that was not enough to stop him.  Murdock launched an arm at Van Chen's, knocking the gun from his hand.  Van Chen was surprised by the attack, but with Murdock pressing ahead he fought back.</p>
<p>They both went down, thrashing about.  Murdock wanted to get the gun, Van Chen fought against him getting it.</p>
<p>Murdock reveled in full fury, unleashing blows upon Van Chen that should have stunned him.  But Van Chen saw an opportunity to bring Murdock down.  With full force he threw a kick at Murdock's groin, toppling him in agony.  Then  he felt the gun at his temple and Van Chen laughed.</p>
<p>"So there is still some fight left in you.  All to the good, I like it when you fight me.  Now obey me!"</p>
<p>Murdock was still fighting the pain, "No, I won't."</p>
<p>Van Chen grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back inside the barn.  "Maybe I should start having some fun with your pretty friend."</p>
<p>He walked over to Face and caressed his face with the muzzle of his gun for emphasis.</p>
<p>Murdock let out a cry and crawled half way between the door and the beams.  He bent over with his head between his hands, touched the ground.</p>
<p>"Please, Master."</p>
<p>"Again, say it again," urged Van Chen as he turned to appreciate the show.</p>
<p>"Please Master, don't hurt my friends.  I will do what you want."</p>
<p>Van Chen laughed, "See him now.  See how I can get him to grovel.  Come dog, show them how much you love me."</p>
<p>Murdock curled his body, his mind screaming in denial that this could be happening again.  He wanted to throw up rather than obey, but Van Chen was threatening to do the same awful things to Face.  He could not let that happen, it might destroy him.  Shaking off the revulsion of Van Chen, he crawled slowly to where Van Chen stood grinning evilly.</p>
<p>"Come dog, do it, stop wasting time with me or must I start upon your precious friends?"</p>
<p>Murdock slowly rose, tears streaming down his face.  He hated to look anywhere towards the three.  He was calling upon every shred of courage he had left.  He thought only of saving them, of keeping them alive, of begging Van Chen to release them.</p>
<p>He stood facing Van Chen, shivering for control of himself.  He saw the glitter of triumph in Van Chen's eyes as he brought his mouth up to the General's.  The General took hold of Murdock's head and returned the act with passion.  When he had had enough he pushed Murdock away and threw a backhander at him.</p>
<p>"Very good, dog.  My dear Murdock has not forgotten how I like to be greeted.  But look, see how your friends squirm, they do not like your little obeisance to me.  They find it disgusting, you still find it that way too, don't you Murdock?  But then I don't really care about your feelings.  You are nothing but a source of pleasure to me.  When you cease to please me..."  Van Chen turned to face the others, "Then I will have to find another."  Then back to Murdock, "Of course, you have to pay first."</p>
<p>Van Chen circled Murdock who had crumpled to the ground, "Now, how shall I do it this time?  Take off your clothes, Murdock."</p>
<p>Murdock slowly obeyed, until he stood completely naked and exposed.  Van Chen moved over to him and caressed him and stood behind him.</p>
<p>"Let me see.  What would make you hurt?  What would give you great pain?"</p>
<p>Murdock was facing the three, his focus grabbed for them.  Then Van Chen brought the gun down on the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murdock awoke on something soft.  He knew his wrists and ankles were tied to the corners of, he realized, his bed.  He was lying on his stomach and yet, except for the bump on his head, there was no other pain.  Van Chen had not taken advantage of him, and that worried him.  He thought of Face and the Colonel and tried not to think of what Van Chen would do to them.</p>
<p>He wanted it to end.  He wished the Colonel had not come back for him.  Van Chen had already said that when he tired of Murdock, he would have killed him.  And they would not be in this mess now, he would not be going through this agony all over again.  Only this time it was worse.</p>
<p>The light went on, its brightness sending a shock through him.</p>
<p>"Now my dear, it's your turn," said Van Chen slamming the door behind him.</p>
<p>"What have you done?" Murdock forced out.</p>
<p>"I've had a little fun with your friends.  Do you want to hear it?  I would have told you anyway."  Van Chen got on the bed and gently stroked Murdock's scarred back.  "I did some more of this to the General, after all, you hate him too.  I knew you might like that."  His hand moved up Murdock's arms and down to touch his face.  "You cry, little one, my poor boy."  The hand came down and underneath to his chest.  "And the Colonel.  I took out my knife.  You said he was a man of action.  A man who liked to be in the thick of it.  Well, no more.  The right little cut here and there..."</p>
<p>Murdock let out a sob and Van Chen moved his hand down further to fondle him.</p>
<p>"And your beloved Face, you should try him some time."  Van Chen moved into position, "Or let him have you."  Then it came and Murdock cried out.  It seemed to go on forever and he felt like passing out.</p>
<p>Then he felt the strap on his left wrist loosen and his body turned on his side and then his wrist retied with that of his right.  His leg was also loosened and moved to the centre of the bed.  Van Chen continued in the way he knew Murdock felt some pleasure, knowing that that pleasure caused him untold pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Murdock woke to find Van Chen standing over him.  He had been at work.  His legs had been chained together, only enough length to allow him to walk, these were joined to chains on his wrists and yet another line led to his neck where he felt a leather collar bound it.</p>
<p>Van Chen pulled another length of chain which was attached to the collar.  "Come dog, it's time for you to be punished some more and I'd like our captive audience to see how you take it."</p>
<p>Murdock was led from the room and down to the barn.  He did not want to face what Van Chen had done to his friends, but he knew he had no other choice.</p>
<p>They stood as they had the day before and Murdock collapsed, "You lied to me, you lied again."</p>
<p>"Yes, didn't I?" laughed Van Chen pleased that once more he had caused Murdock to feel pain believing his friends had, when in reality they had not.</p>
<p>Van Chen attached a rope to Murdock's wrist chains.  This rope was thrown over a crossbeam and Van Chen went to the other side.  Attaching it to the winch of a jeep he hoisted Murdock up off the ground.  Murdock's arms took all his body's weight and the chains cut into his wrists covering his arms with small streams of blood.  Already the agony had started, but Van Chen was not finished.  He had a piece of electrical cord which he used as a whip to beat Murdock with.<br/>Although gagged the Colonel, Face and even Stockwell watched in horror and anger and pain.  Every stroke upon Murdock's body was felt by them.  Face felt tears streaming from his eyes.</p>
<p>Van Chen cut the line and let Murdock fall, grinning in satisfaction.</p>
<p>The Colonel strained against his chains, fighting to be free, to get his hands on Van Chen.  Bastard was too kind a word for him.</p>
<p>Van Chen walked over to Face, "Now, if you are a good boy, I'll let you tend my pet.  But know this, try and escape or free him and the others will suffer all the more for it, not you.  And only after that might I turn my attention to you."</p>
<p>Face was freed from the beam and in moments he was by Murdock's side, "These chains, they've got to be removed, they have cut so deep he might bleed to death."</p>
<p>Van Chen tossed him the keys.  Face carefully took off the chains on his friend's wrists, but he was not allowed to remove any others.  "I need medical supplies," he forced out, trying to stop himself from being sick.</p>
<p>"You may carry him to the house.  I believe you have a medical room there," Van Chen said.</p>
<p>Murdock was unconscious as Face gently picked him up in his arms and bore him to the house.  Murdock's head leaned on his chest and Face put his chin down to rub his friend's hair, knowing that though it did not show Murdock what he felt because he could not feel it, he could.	</p>
<p>Van Chen walked beside him the whole time, one hand holding Murdock's chain, the other a pistol.</p>
<p>In the medical room, Face lay Murdock upon the bed then he frantically searched out for things to clean the wounds, then to bandage them up.  The chains had cut right through to the bone, but luckily had not cut either of the main veins.  Face could not fix the damage, he just bound it tightly and prayed.</p>
<p>"Why are you doing this?" asked Face through his grief.</p>
<p>"It pleases me.  He knows how to suffer and I enjoy that.  Did you know that he doesn't think you could take it, I mean all of this.  I tend to agree with him.  He is strong you know, very strong willed, yet weak.  I use his weaknesses.  You are one of his weaknesses.  You also have something that I want."</p>
<p>"What?  I will give it to you if you will leave him alone."</p>
<p>"Oh no, I can't do that, neither can you.  You see, what you have I can't get from you.  It comes from him.  His love.  I want his love."</p>
<p>"He's given you all he can already."</p>
<p>"Oh, I see he told you.  No, he hasn't, not really.  He wants to believe he has, but you and I both know it is a lie."</p>
<p>Van Chen almost sounded gentle and yet desperate on this subject.</p>
<p>"What would you do if he did, even though I find that impossible?" asked Face.</p>
<p>Van Chen seemed puzzled, "What would I do?  None has ever done that before.  I don't think I'd know until it happens.  Now if you are quite finished, you will take him to his room."</p>
<p>Face picked Murdock up and did as he was ordered.  He fully expected that Van Chen would take him back to the barn, but that did not happen.  Van Chen made him put on some chains and secured him in the room.</p>
<p>"No, you will remain here.  I will be back later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Face heard Murdock coming around and called his name.  The length of chain allowed him to reach the bed.</p>
<p>"Murdock, it's me, Face.  Come on buddy, talk to me."</p>
<p>"Face, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure Murdock, he hasn't touched us.  He made us watch... but he hasn't hurt us like you."</p>
<p>Murdock seemed to sigh in relief.</p>
<p>"He brought me here to tend you.  I have, but he's keeping me here," Face smoothed Murdock's hair.  "You were right, Murdock.  I don't think I could go through what you've been through."</p>
<p>"I just want to die, Face.  I can't take any more.  But to save you and the Colonel, even Stockwell, I will do what he wants."</p>
<p>"He still wants your love."</p>
<p>Murdock closed his eyes, "He's still on that, is he?"</p>
<p>"Couldn't you fake it somehow?"</p>
<p>"You should know you can't do that.  He'd know and what he wants me to do sickens me."</p>
<p>"I hate to say this Murdock, but it looks like the only way out."</p>
<p>"I can't Face.  I just can't"</p>
<p>"Murdock, do you remember that night when we went swimming?  I saw the way you looked at me..."</p>
<p>Murdock looked at Face in wonder.</p>
<p>"I see it as a matter of thinking of someone else."</p>
<p>"I... Haven't got the strength to..."</p>
<p>Face leaned closer and kissed Murdock, "Then I will show you that I can do it."</p>
<p>Van Chen entered the bedroom to find them together.  They were asleep, snuggled up together.  He shouted in rage and yanked Face from the bed and onto the floor where he hit the wall.</p>
<p>Dazedly he watched as Van Chen grabbed Murdock and slapped his face cruelly.  "You are mine, nobody's else's.  You will love me.  You will, you will, you will!"</p>
<p>Then the General stopped, turned Murdock over and raped him.  There was nothing Face could do but bury his head and feel sick.</p>
<p>Van Chen ordered him to dress and took him back to the barn where he left him tied up with the others.</p>
<p>Face only told of helping Murdock, the rest he kept silent about.  And he worried about Murdock, he had seen Van Chen rape him brutally, and could see why Murdock could not do what Van Chen wanted.  No one could love that beast.  Yet he hoped Murdock could use the focus he had given him, use his imagination.  He didn't want Murdock hurt anymore and he didn't want him to die.</p>
<p>Van Chen dressed Murdock who wondered what could be happening.  He was too weak from the flogging and the rape to do anything for himself.  Yet he was relieved by the fact that Van Chen had not been gone long, therefore he had not taken any action against Face, which had been his greatest fear.  But then Van Chen had used him, as usual.</p>
<p>Van Chen made him get up, his legs promptly collapsed, but the chain attached to the collar on his neck soon had him unsteadily up.  Van Chen led him to the car that the Colonel had used and allowed him to collapse in the back seat, then Van Chen got into the driver's seat and they left the ranch.  Where they were headed Murdock had no idea, but it seemed that only he was going.  Then a new worry invaded him, perhaps Van Chen had done away with his friends.  In that case he would not care what happened to him next, as long as death also awaited him at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Face had tried to get out of the ropes that had been used to tie him, but they were too strong and he heard a car coming towards them.  He figured Van Chen was returning.</p>
<p>"Face, Hannibal," called a familiar voice.</p>
<p>"Hey Johnny," came another.</p>
<p>"In here B.A.," answered the Colonel.</p>
<p>"What's been going on?  We thought we'd drop in on our way back to Langley.  It looks like it's lucky we did," said B.A. as he and Frankie worked to free the trio.</p>
<p>"General Van Chen did come after Murdock," answered the Colonel.</p>
<p>"B.A. will you hurry up," urged Face.  Once free he sprinted for the house.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with him?" asked Frankie.</p>
<p>"He's going to see if Murdock's still here.  I think he'll be disappointed," continued the Colonel as Frankie freed him.</p>
<p>They were all loose when Face returned, "Van Chen's definitely gone and he's taken Murdock."</p>
<p>"I must call security," began Stockwell.  "And we had better return to Langley."</p>
<p>"Return to Langley?  What about going after Van Chen and Murdock?" demanded Face.</p>
<p>"I will have people on it as soon as possible," returned Stockwell.</p>
<p>"As soon as possible.  Colonel, let's get going.  We can't leave Murdock at the mercy of that monster any longer," pleaded Face.</p>
<p>"Yes General, Face is right.  We're going after him.  The bastard deserves to die and we're the ones to do the job.  Come on guys, let's go."</p>
<p>Stockwell had no answer as the Colonel led them out to the van.  But he did not try to hold them back, yet he doubted they would find Van Chen, nor see Murdock again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Van Chen angrily banged his hands on the steering wheel.  The car was on empty and they were in the middle of nowhere.  He was not about to take any chances of being found.  He wanted his last pleasure satisfied before he left the country he hated.</p>
<p>Murdock felt himself being pulled from the car by the collar.  He had some strength back, but he could not fight anymore.  Van Chen had broken his spirit this time, he allowed himself to be led.</p>
<p>Van Chen found an old ghost town and pulled his weary victim into the hotel behind him.  Finding a room with a bed he let Murdock collapse on it.  Without realizing, he too fell down beside him and slept.</p>
<p>It was dark when Van Chen awoke and he found Murdock staring at him with those sad eyes of his.</p>
<p>Van Chen leaned over and wiped away the tears.  "This is the end, my dear.  I can't drag you along any further.  If you had loved me then I wouldn't have to kill you."</p>
<p>Murdock did not react.</p>
<p>"Oh, I forget, that's all you want to do now, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Murdock closed his eyes briefly and felt Van Chen caress his face gently, "I have enjoyed our encounter dear one, none had gone as far as you have, none."</p>
<p>Van Chen leaned closer and kissed Murdock and was suddenly surprised when Murdock responded.  "So you do it now.  Very well, dear one.  Please me and I will make your end quick and painless."</p>
<p>Van Chen took his mouth once more and undid Murdock's shirt letting his hand caress the hairy chest.  He realized that Murdock could not use his own hands, so as he stripped Murdock, he also undressed himself.  His mouth trailed down Murdock's chest and stomach, then he took him and used his tongue to excite reaction.</p>
<p>Murdock let his imagination take over, putting someone else in Van Chen's place.  He let it happen and took some pleasure.</p>
<p>Afterwards he felt himself turned over and once more thought of someone else as Van Chen took his pleasure.</p>
<p>Van Chen was finally sated and collapsed down beside Murdock and was soon asleep.</p>
<p>Murdock felt his mind clear and a sense of purpose took over.  He would not let himself die, not until...</p>
<p>He saw the gun left down near his feet, moving carefully he reached it.  He felt it's power between his hands, but it would make things too quick.</p>
<p>Knife.  He remembered Van Chen said something about a knife he had used on Hannibal.  He felt strong, there was no more pain, just a burning need.  He got off the bed and found the knife.  He cut the collar from his neck first, then he returned to Van Chen.</p>
<p>The Vietnamese General was deeply asleep and Murdock smiled.  The light of revenge sparkled in his eyes.  It was a quick slash.  Blood oozed from the wrist, then flowed.  Van Chen did not even wake up.</p>
<p>Blood made a pool on the floor as the other wrist joined the first in freeing its supply.</p>
<p>Murdock felt lightheaded as he watched it, fascinated by the deep color as it soaked into the floor.  Then he moved over to Van Chen's head and forced him to wake up.</p>
<p>The sight of Murdock's triumphant smile made Van Chen sit up in fear, then he saw it and pain reached for him.  He watched in terror as Murdock brought up the gun and took careful aim.</p>
<p>Van Chen screamed as the shot tore through him.  It was not a killing shot, but it caused maximum pain.  He lay there unable to move, unable to speak as he felt what agony really was.</p>
<p>Murdock left him them, left him to die slowly.</p>
<p>They walked into the hotel following prints in the dust.</p>
<p>Hannibal pulled out his gun and the rest followed suit as they made their way to the stairs.</p>
<p>Face stopped, something wt hit him on the arm.  It was red, "Colonel!"</p>
<p>They all saw it was blood, it was dripping through the floorboards from upstairs.  Carefully they moved on until they found a door slightly ajar.  Hannibal and Face took up positions and the Colonel kicked the door in.</p>
<p>"My God," muttered Face at the sight that greeted them.</p>
<p>There was blood pooling on the floor and the bed was covered in it.  The Colonel moved over to the naked body and checked for a pulse.  "He's alive, barely.  Right where he deserved it.  In the groin."</p>
<p>"Where's Murdock?" asked Face.</p>
<p>"I don't know.  But he's got a gun and maybe a knife."</p>
<p>They looked each other in the eyes.  Face was out the door in seconds.</p>
<p>	He made it to the waterhole, then his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.  He felt so tired, drained of energy, drained of emotion and no longer afraid.  He let the bloodstained knife fall and looked at the gun.  In his mind came an old song and he let it play as he brought the gun up.</p>
<p>	"This is the end, the final end, my friend..."</p>
<p>	"Murdock, no!"</p>
<p>	He heard a shot and knew no more of pain.</p>
<p>He did not know that Face held him in his arms, he did not see the others come to him either.  He simply died.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Colonel.  What's wrong with him?  The shot missed, yet he doesn't react?" cried Face.  "He tried to kill himself."</p>
<p>The Colonel knelt down beside them and checked Murdock out.  "I don't know, Face,  Let's get him out of here."</p>
<p>"What about Van Chen?"</p>
<p>"He'll be dead soon, we'll leave for Stockwell's boys."</p>
<p>Face nodded and started to pick up Murdock.  The Colonel moved to help him, but the look in Face's eyes stopped him.  He let the Lieutenant carry Murdock alone.  </p>
<p>At the van Frankie handed Face a blanket which they wrapped around Murdock's naked body.  Face held him gently as they drove away from the ghost town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor came out to Face and Hannibal, his face grave.</p>
<p>"Well?" asked the Colonel.</p>
<p>"He's catatonic.  Total withdrawal."</p>
<p>The Colonel watched as Face walked away and collapsed into a chair.</p>
<p>"What are the chances -- "</p>
<p>"Of his recovering?" finished the doctor.  "Judging by the condition of his body, I'd say his mind had suffered the most torture.  But something pushed him over the edge.  Something so bad, his mind couldn't take any more...  He might come out of it, but the chances are slim depending on what it was that sent him over.  The only hope you have is by reaching him somehow, only you, his friends could do that.  But once you let go, then he is lost.  He'd be better off dead.  That's about all I can say."</p>
<p>Hannibal nodded to the doctor who walked away.  Then  he joined Face.  They had some decisions to make about the future, for themselves and what was left of their friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>